Intentions
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Tokiko meets Kazuki's parents and learns about her own family. Rurouni Kenshin crossover. Please R&R.
1. Intentions

Intentions

AN: I don't own anything in this story. This is AU for Rurouni Kenshin but not for Buso Renkin. Please R&R.

Tokiko Tsumura was nervous. She had faced Homunculus time and again without a hint of trepidation but now, on this day, she was doing something that truly scared her: She was meeting her boyfriend's parents. Kazuki was beside her, holding her hand and offering support.

"Are you nervous, Tokiko-san?" The blue haired warrior blushed.

"Yes." She said meekly.

"Don't worry. My parents are very nice." His brown eyes twinkled and Tokiko relaxed. He was always able to do that to her, to take whatever she was worrying about and make it unimportant.

"What do your parent's do again?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Father is the head of a massive corporation, Oniwaban Inc., and mother writes children's books. She has quite the imagination. Are you still nervous?"

"Well now that you've told me that, yes." Kazuki pulled her closer and leaned towards her face. Just as they were about to kiss Mahiro spotted the couple.

"You two are so cute together!" Mahiro yelled very loudly. Tokiko nearly had a heart attack at the sudden noise and Kazuki covered his ears.

"Mappy, please don't yell." Just then a cold voice cut through the air.

"Mahiro-chan, listen to your brother." The owner of the voice then came in carrying a briefcase. He was very tall and had black hair and ice cold blue eyes. Mahiro rushed towards the man and hugged him tightly. The man smiled slightly and hugged her back.

"Oh Daddy I'm so glad you're back! Did you pick up any souvenirs for me?" Mahiro's father removed a wrapped gift from behind his back and gave it to his daughter. "Where's mother?" Just then they heard someone yelling.

"Aoshi, you baka! I thought you were going to help me with the luggage!" A woman then entered with long black hair with one long strand tied into a braid. She was slim and shorter than her husband by far. Her blue eyes were narrowed at her husband but quickly widened at the sight of her daughter. "Mahiro! Have you had enough to eat? What about school? Has Kazuki protected you?" As she said this, Kazuki's mother enveloped her daughter in a tight hug.

"Misao calm down." Aoshi said, then he came up to Kazuki and gave him a light hug. "You seem to have matured since we left at the beginning of the year. And who is this?" Aoshi asked, indicating Tokiko. Tokiko smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm Tokiko Tsumura, Kazuki's girlfriend." At that Misao let out a shriek and came up and hugged Tokiko and Kazuki.

"Oh my little boy's all grown up. When did you meet?"

"At the beginning of the school year, Mom." Kazuki said, blushing furiously. Aoshi scrutinized Tokiko closely.

"I remember meeting you a very long time ago, though you wouldn't have remembered me. You look so much like your father." At that Tokiko's eyes widened. She had no memory of her parents, her earliest memory was of the Homunculus attack on her school.

"What was my father's name?"

"Saito Hajime."


	2. Revelations

Revelations

AN: I do not own anything in this story. Please R&R.

"Now I remember Saito's daughter was lost in a rock slide about 10 years ago. But apparently that didn't happen, how did you survive?" Aoshi asked his ice cold blue eyes boring into Tokiko's golden orbs. Kazuki saw his girlfriends face as she fumbled for an answer and then cut in.

"Dad, what does that matter? She's alive now and that's all that matters." Aoshi bowed in apology.

"Forgive me, Tokiko."

"It's alright. I was rescued from the landslide and taken to an orphanage. Is my father still alive?"

"Yes. He is currently the head of the Intelligence division of the Japanese police."

"That's great! C'mon Tokiko, let's go visit your father." Kazuki said excitedly. He was about to rush towards the door when Aoshi stopped his son.

"Kazuki, this is something that Tokiko must do by herself." Kazuki nodded.

"Thank you for telling me this. It was very nice to meet you and I hope we can spend more time together." Tokiko said, heading out the door with Kazuki following.

"Don't worry Dad I won't go in when she visits her father." The boy said in parting. Aoshi rubbed his temples.

"I swear he's more stubborn then his mother." Aoshi whispered under his breath. Misao heard him.

"Hey, you're pretty stubborn too Aoshi! Don't blame all of his problems on me!" Mahiro stood by and tried to calm her mother down, which was very hard to do once she got worked up.

Saito Hajime stubbed out his 4th cigarette of the day and expelled another cloud of smoke. He was poring over some data his subordinate Chou had given him. His golden eyes narrowed at some of the information but he couldn't really form any leads.

"This isn't good enough. Go collect more." Chou stood there with mouth agape.

"With all due respect sir, that took a long time to gather. Are you sure it's not good enough?"

"Are you questioning me, broom head?" Saito asked, using his favorite nickname for Cho. The man's face turned pale and he headed out. Just then another man entered. He was about Cho's height but muscular and had his hair done in a style that made Saito think of a rooster. "Sagara what do you have to report?"

"We've picked up some leads on Kurogasa but nothings really definite yet."

"Then go out and work harder, ahou." Sanouske Sagara hated being called stupid.

"Sir, please refrain from the nicknames. You're my boss so just give me the damn assignment and I'll go do it."

"Then go." Saito said, not looking Sanouske in the eyes. The young detective left and Saito sighed heavily. He hadn't always been this belligerent. When his daughter had been alive he had been truly happy and wanted the world for her. But the world it seemed did not want Tokiko Hajime. She had been killed in a freak rock slide accident along with her entire school when she was just 7. Saito had rushed towards the school and searched long and hard amongst the rubble but had found nothing except a strange looking piece of metal. He had had the metal forged into a sword that he carried with him as a reminder of what he had lost and from then on had buried himself in his job, becoming even more cynical and world weary. He had joined the newly formed task force The Shinsengumi and had looked for death but he always survived thanks to his skills and fate. His superiors, knowing the value of men like Saito had promoted him to where he could no longer work in the field and made use of his talents. He sighed as the memories rushed through his head. His trip down memory lane was interrupted by his intercom ringing.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Sir, there's a young woman here to see you. She says it's urgent that she see you."

"Let her in."

The young woman that entered his office had blue hair just like his daughter and gold eyes that were so much like his own. She also had a cruel looking scar that was slashed across her face in a horizontal line and gave her a fearsome looking appearance. When Saito saw her he was reminded of his little girl and how she always begged for bedtime stories.

Tokiko's heart was pounding in her chest as she entered the office. She then saw the man seated behind the desk and knew that it was her father. His hair was black and four strands hung in front of his lean wolfish face. His eyes were golden just like hers and revealed the intelligence of his mind. Clearing her throat, she spoke two words.

"Hello Father." Saito's cigarette dropped from his open mouth as he stared at the teenager with eyes wide. But he quickly got over his surprise and his lips tightened into a firm line.

"Young lady, I don't know what you think you're doing but my daughter is dead. She died 10 years ago. Now get out."

"I can't. You're my father and I'm Tokiko Hajime. Don't you remember me?"

"I said leave." Saito said coldly. The young woman took one last look at him and left. Saito picked up another cigarette, lit it, and inhaled deeply.


	3. Comfort

Comfort

AN: I do not own anything in this story. Please R&R. Kudos points to who can tell me where I got the fireplace scene from. And Hai means Yes in Japanese.

Kazuki was waiting for Tokiko outside the police station. He expected to see her father walking out with her but instead he saw the love of his life exiting alone, looking like she wanted to kill herself. He ran up to her and hugged her. Tokiko started crying and Kazuki was shocked. He had never seen her cry before but Kazuki hugged her tighter and stroked her hair softly not saying anything. It was some time before Tokiko pulled herself together.

"Let's go." Kazuki whispered and Tokiko nodded.

Unknown to the couple a lone man was watching them through a pair of binoculars.

"U hu! New victims!" Kurogasa giggled to himself. He was a serial killer who picked targets at random. Or so the public thought. The truth was that Kurogasa was a fledgling working for a Homunculus in order to become a monster himself. He was very skilled with his katana and had already killed 56 people. And now he had found more food for his master.

Kazuki and Tokiko walked through the park and watched the autumn leaves fall towards the ground. Above them grey and black clouds moved across the sky. Light snow started to fall and night fell. Tokiko shivered. Kazuki removed his jacket and wrapped it around her slim shoulders.

About 20 minutes later they reached the Gensai Academy dorms. Kazuki's teeth were chattering.

"Why do you always think about others before yourself?" Tokiko asked.

"I don't like to see people suffer or in pain, especially you Tokiko." Kazuki said his body still cold.

"I'll start up a fire." Tokiko went up to the fireplace and turned on the propane. Soon a warm blaze was heating up the room but Kazuki was still shivering. Taking a blanket from the couch Tokiko wrapped it around her boyfriend then she snuggled in next to him. Kazuki was looking at the snow falling from the heavens.

"Snow. This will be a lingering one."

"Yes."

"Tokiko?"

"Yes?"

"Are you still sad about your father?" Tokiko thought for a moment and then wrapped her arms around Kazuki's neck.

"Yes, but the joy you make me feel outweighs it. You once told me that even if I had no past to look back on that I had a future to look forward to with you. Thank you for that Kazuki." She then laid her head on his chest. Kazuki stroked her hair and smiled down at her.

"I'll always protect you, Tokiko." Tokiko closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep but not before whispering one word and smiling.

"Hai." Kazuki soon followed, his arms wrapped around Tokiko.


	4. Chapter 4

Taken

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Tokiko opened her eyes and noticed that Kazuki's arms were not around her anymore. Standing up the ex Alchemist Warrior walked towards the kitchen and saw her boyfriend preparing breakfast. He smiled when he saw her and motioned towards the table.

"It'll be ready in a moment."

"Thanks. I think I'll take a shower." Kazuki nodded and Tokiko left towards the bathroom. About half an hour later Tokiko emerged from her shower, drops of water still clinging to her skin. Sitting down and taking a bite Tokiko was surprised at how good Kazuki's cooking was. "I never knew you could cook."

"No point in hiding it now I'm a master when it comes to cooking." Tokiko rolled her eyes. "Tokiko…"

"Yes?"

"What are you going to do about your father?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Sorry."

"Kazuki you should never have to apologize to me. I'm responsible for what your life is like now." Kazuki stood up and moved behind Tokiko, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Thank you. If you didn't give me my new life we wouldn't be together. Sure I've had to fight but I mostly remember the good times we've had and I wouldn't trade it for anything." He whispered this into Tokiko's ear. The girl's face was flushed.

"Kazuki…I really do love you. I know I don't always show it but I truly do. I'm…" Kazuki quieted her with a finger on her lips.

"I know." Then he leaned in and kissed her chastely. Once they were apart he grinned at her. "You don't have to try and explain how you feel about me. We're one, remember? Now what do you want to do with our weekend?"

"I hear the park is lovely in the fall."

* * *

Later at the park the couple was walking underneath a row of trees bedecked in red and gold leaves. A river ran swiftly on the left and the sky was very blue. Tokiko sat down facing the river and Kazuki followed suit.

"I'm not going to give up on my father." Tokiko announced. "I'll make him realize that I'm alive. Maybe I should have Bravo come in and explain everything to him."

"That would work. Let's try that this afternoon."

"Alright." Tokiko stood up to stretch when something blazed by on the river's surface, a raft with a single man standing on it, grabbing Tokiko he quickly placed a cloth around her mouth.

"I see it! This girl is your woman. My name is Kurogasa and my master will love having her for supper!" And with this announcement he was off like the wind. Kazuki activated his Buso Renkin and pushed the energy to propel him as fast as he could but it was too late. Tokiko had been taken.


	5. Chapter 5

Yatsume Mumyoi

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Kazuki was about to continue down the river when his cell phone rang.

"Yes?"

"Onii-chan, there was a letter for you pinned to the door of your dorm room."

"I'll be there in a moment Mahiro."

Later at his dorm Kazuki read the letter in his hand.

_Come to the abandoned factory behind the school at midnight and don't bring any police or the girl dies._

_Kurogasa_

Kazuki ripped up the letter and was going to head for the factory when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Oniichan what's wrong?" Kazuki turned around and met Mahiro's concerned green eyes.

"Don't worry Mappy. I'll be home late tonight so don't wait up."

"Okay." Mahiro said all traces of anxiety gone from her features.

* * *

Just as Kazuki ran out into the hall a voice rang out.

"That was a smooth move kid." Kazuki glared at the man in the hallway and noticed another standing behind him. The former had spiky brown hair that reminded him of a rooster while the other had his blonde hair shaped like a broom of some kind.

"And who are you two?"

"Detective Sanouske Sagara and broom head here is Cho. Our boss sent us to keep an eye on you and that blue haired girl from yesterday."

"And who's your boss?"

"Saito Hajime."

"I can't involve the police or he'll kill Tokiko. And besides I can handle this myself. You guys don't know what you're up against." Suddenly a booming voice rang out, one that Kazuki knew well.

"Bravo Warrior Muto but I have informed Mr. Hajime of his daughter's life up until now. You'll need their help to combat this."

"But sir…" Just then a harsh voice cut in, the direction coming behind Kazuki.

"You have no say in the matter weasel boy. I'm getting my daughter back whether you like it or not." Kazuki whirled around and faced Saito's glaring yellow orbs that were so much like his daughter's.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

The moon was full in the night sky providing a little illumination in the rubble strewn room. Tokiko glared at Kurogasa who was sitting smoking a cigarette.

"Stop glaring at me. You weren't kidnapped to be eaten. Oh no you were!" Then he started laughing for some time.

"Kazuki will come for me."

"Oh I've no doubt. My master is waiting for him he's looking forward to his visit. A Kakugane is something he desires greatly."

"Where is your master?"

"Around. He'll show himself when he wishes." Just then a loud crashing sound was heard and gunshots soon followed. "It's the beginning of a beautiful moment."

* * *

Saito stared out at the 40 guards standing in front of him. Taking a puff of his cigarette he turned towards Sano.

"Sagara, I trust you and broom head can take care of this rabble by yourselves?" Sano nodded and pounded his fists together.

"Yeah, leave it to us. Just go get your daughter back." Saito and Kazuki ran ahead, Kazuki plowing through anyone who got in his way with Sunlight Heart. Still there were about 37 men still conscious.

"Just fire at them, the fools can't block bullets!" One of the men yelled. Sano smirked. The guns fired but just before the bullets would hit their mark; the rooster haired detective hit the ground with his fist, sending up a gigantic wall of earth and debris to block the bullets. Before any of the men could fire again a long, thing sword that was more like a whip sliced their guns apart.

"Now now, why don't you guys try fighting with your fists for a change?" Cho said. "Hey rooster head, think you can beat these guys?"

"Sure broom head but don't worry I'll save a couple for you." Then the two men charged forward towards the shell shocked guards.

* * *

Kurogasa smiled at his two foes as they entered the room.

"Hey boy I thought I told you no cops." Then he grinned widely. "Oh well it doesn't matter. Soon you'll both be dead along with that girl." He moved aside and both men saw Tokiko bound to a pillar.

"Kazuki!"

"Don't worry Tokiko I'll have you free in a moment."

"How about we make this more interesting?" Kurogasa said. Turning to Tokiko his eyes met hers and something flashed between them. Tokiko found she couldn't breathe and her body started to spasm.

"K…Kaz…uki?"

"I've stopped her lungs. She'll last three minutes at the most, so you had better hurry. Death by suffocation isn't pretty." Kazuki stepped forward to fight but was stopped by Saito's hand on his shoulder.

"If you're going to fight and not kill, stand down." Then he removed his katana and crouched a little, his right hand nearly touching his sword, which he held fully, extended it his left hand. With surprising speed he shot forward but Kurogasa leapt in the air before he could get impaled.

"Is that all you can…" But whatever the mad fledgling was going to say was cut off by a blade piercing his heart. Saito had shifted his position as soon as he saw Kurogasa jump and had switched to another variation of the Gatotsu, his signature thrust. Kurogasa's lifeless body plummeted to the ground and Saito removed his sword. Tokiko suddenly collapsed but Kazuki caught her. He held a hand to her mouth and felt her cool breath.

"Kazuki?" Kazuki smiled at her and hugged her tightly.

"Everything's alright now."

"Oh I don't think so." A voice whispered behind Kazuki. Before either he or Saito could react a long metal claw sliced into Kazuki's chest, breaking several ribs before exiting out in a spray of gore. The owner of the arm then appeared. The Homunculus had a bandanna wrapped around his face and a long tongue, dripping with saliva. Its left arm was three times larger than its right and its skin was pale and sickly looking. Flinging the boy off his impaled arm, Tokiko caught her boyfriend.

"And who are you?" The Homunculus asked Saito.

"I don't deserve to be spoken to like that by some freak." Saito whipped out a cigarette and lit it slowly, savoring the taste. Then he continued talking. "A human being realizes when the time to leave comes because of their intelligence. Even beasts sense it with their instinct. But you're even lower than that. You are a freak, inferior even to a beast."

"I, Yatsume Mumyoi, has killed anyone who dared to call me a freak. Stay there for a moment you two; I'm going to borrow five minutes."

"You won't need five. Three minutes should be enough." Saito said, smirking. With a snarl of rage Yatsume leapt off the ground and aimed his left arm for Saito. Dust and debris were thrown about after the impact and once that cleared Saito was standing a bit to the left, having dodged the attack. Then he crouched down and sprang towards the Homunculus. There was a beautiful sound of metal on metal as Yatsume parried with his claw.

"You are wise to locate this target after only seeing me attack once but you've no hope of winning. My aim is more precise than a machine's. I am above human beings."

"Those fangs, did you sharpen them?"

"Yes."

"And your tongue?"

"That is mine."

"I see, a freak though and through."

"I'll kill you now!"

"You kill me? Me? You uneducated fool!" Then Saito thrust forward with his upper body strength alone, embedding his sword in Yatsume's left arm and sending the monster flying back.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

"Stop wailing. Be lucky your arm didn't fly off."

"Why…does it hurt? Only Buso Renkin should have an affect on this body of mine." Grunting in pain Yatsume then shoved the sword into his arm more, creating a makeshift splint. Then he quickly burrowed under the ground. _I didn't think I'd have to resort to these but a good plan needs many layers._ Yatsume thought, hands gripping the triggers for the mines he had hidden underground.

Saito stood calmly as the explosions rocketed around him. Tokiko had moved Kazuki away from the fight and now they were watching the scene with dread.

"So, what happens after the spider is done playing the mole?" Saito said, puffing on his cigarette. Suddenly a dark shape moved from above but Yatsume's eyes widened in shock. His enemy had disappeared! Then he felt two strong arms encircle him. One had his functioning arm in a lock while the other pressed his head down towards the ground. "It's so simple you fool." There was sickening crack as Yatsume collided with the ground, dozens of his teeth flying everywhere. Saito then ripped his sword out of Yatsume's arm. "This sword is too precious to rust inside some freak." Then he pierced Yatsume through his heart. "Aku Soku Zan." Then he walked towards his daughter, who was supporting Kazuki.

"Father…" Saito embraced her tightly.

"I am sorry Tokiko. I failed you, but if it's not too late, can I have another chance at being your father?"

"Yes!" Tokiko said, tears flowing down her face. Just then they heard Yatsume roar and he leapt towards Kazuki, right arm out and ready to rend.

* * *

Sano sat down on the pile of unconscious men while Cho was reading them their Miranda rights. Then they noticed a figure running swiftly towards them. Sano's eyes widened in recognition. "But you're…" He was silenced by the man's ice cold blue orbs. The figure ran in further, hoping he would make it there in time.

Kazuki had shut his eyes, ready for death. Just then he felt someone get between him and Yatsume. Opening his eyes he nearly recoiled in shock. Ice cold blue eyes locked with his brown orbs and the man's lips upturned in a small smile.

"Looks like I made it in time."

"Father?"

"Shinimori, it's about time you got bored with meditating." Saito said, smirking.


	6. Chapter 6

The Ultimate Warrior Chief

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

"Father…but how?" Kazuki asked, still in shock.

"You really shouldn't worry your sister so much. She told me what she found and after visiting an old comrade of mine, I found out your location." Aoshi then turned towards Saito. "And Hajime, I know you just found out about Homunculi but you're supposed to pierce the emblem on their body, otherwise they'll stay alive." Then he removed a Kakugane from his trench coat pocket. "Buso Renkin!" A long katana appeared strapped to his back.

"Another Alchemist Warrior?" Yatsume snarled.

"Former and not just a warrior but a warrior chief."

"I don't care. Soon you'll be dead along with your son!" Then he leapt towards Aoshi. Calmly reaching for the weapon on his back, his face didn't show an ounce of consternation. Then he withdrew not just one blade but two short ones.

"Buso Renkin of the Double Kodachi, Okashira." Then his body seemed to waver and Yatsume's claw pierced through an afterimage.

"What?!" The space around Yatsume was filled with multiple Aoshi's. "What is this?!"

"The special property of my Buso Renkin. It allows me to move without being able to be hit, now die. Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren!!" Six super fast slashes raced towards Yatsume, ripping his body to shreds while the final slice cut through the emblem on his right arm. The Homunculus disintegrated and Aoshi deactivated his weapon. Throwing his Kakugane to Kazuki, he smiled at his son and Tokiko.

"You were…involved with the Alchemist Army?" Kazuki asked.

"I used to be the leader of the Special Ops but there was an incident and I lost all of my men. After that I retired and met your mother. I even changed my name to Muto instead of Shinomori. Maybe if I hadn't done that, they wouldn't have hunted you down. But there's no point in worrying about that now, let's get you guys out of here."

"Shinomori you could have told me my daughter was alive." Saito remarked.

"I didn't know. All that happened after I left and I just recently heard about it from General Shousei."

"And how do you know Mr. Mu- I mean Mr. Shinomori father?" Tokiko asked.

"We used to be sparing partners about 12 years ago and that was also when I met his weasel of a wife." Kazuki and Aoshi both glared at him but Saito just smoked on his cigarette. "It's true she is just like a weasel."

* * *

Misao and Mahiro both glomped Aoshi and Kazuki as they came home that night.

"I was so worried about you two! Kazuki don't you dare do anything like that again, you understand?" Misao said, tears streaming down her face.

"I'll try not to mom."

* * *

The next day Tokiko took Kazuki to her father's house. He was sweating terribly.

"Nervous?" Tokiko asked.

"Yes. Did you see what your father did last night?" Just then a cruel voice cut in behind him.

"And that's exactly what will happen to you if you break my daughter's heart, understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Dad, don't be too mean to him. I'm sure you two will be great friends."

"Kami help me." Saito muttered. Tokiko whacked him over the head and he sighed. "Alright, I'll try and get along."

"Good, now we're going on a date so I'll see you later tonight." Saito nodded and watched as the couple walked down the sidewalk, holding hands. Taking out his cell phone he dialed quickly.

"Sagara? I don't care if that vixen is nursing your wounds! Get up and get to work. I need you to keep an eye on Shinomori's boy. And take broom head with you. You're too dumb to do the job by yourself." He hung up after that, ignoring the loud yells from his subordinate.


End file.
